Bosnia (Kulin)
Bosnia led by Kulin is a custom civilization by DJSHenningerAdditional Civilizations (by DJSHenninger). This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Bosnia Bosnia and Herzegovina is a region that traces permanent human settlement back to the Neolithic age, during and after which it was populated by several Illyrian and Celtic civilizations. Culturally, politically, and socially, the country has one of the richest histories in the region, having been first settled by the Slavic peoples that populate the area today from the 6th through to the 9th centuries CE. They then established the first independent banate in the region, known as the Banate of Bosnia, in the early 12th century upon the arrival and convergence of peoples that would eventually come to call themselves Dobri Bosnjani. This evolved into the Kingdom of Bosnia in the 14th century, after which it was annexed into the Ottoman Empire, under whose rule it would remain from the mid-15th to the late 19th centuries. The Ottomans brought Islam to the region, and altered much of the cultural and social outlook of the country. This was followed by annexation into the Austro-Hungarian Monarchy, which lasted up until World War I. In the interwar period, Bosnia was part of the Kingdom of Serbs, Croats and Slovenes and after World War II, the country was granted full republic status in a newly formed Yugoslav Federation. Following the dissolution of the Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia, the country proclaimed independence in 1992, which was followed by the Bosnian War, lasting until late 1995. Kulin Kulin was the Ban of Bosnia from 1180 to 1204, first as a vassal of the Byzantine Empire and then of the Kingdom of Hungary. He was one of Bosnia's most prominent and notable historic rulers and had a great effect on the development of early Bosnian history. One of his most noteworthy diplomatic achievements is widely considered to have been the signing of the Charter of Ban Kulin, which encouraged trade and established peaceful relations between Dubrovnik and the Kingdom of Bosnia. Kulin was born in Bosnia in 1163 and came to prominence as he was under the Byzantine Emperor Manuel I Comnenus who was taking Bosnia from the Hungarians earlier, although it would not be until 1180 that he would place Kulin as his vassal as Ban. His rule is often remembered as being emblematic of Bosnia's golden age, and he is a common hero of Bosnian national folk tales. Under him, the "Bosnian Age of Peace and Prosperity" would come to exist. Bosnia was completely autonomous and mostly at peace during his rule. Dawn of Man "Oh great initiator of the Bosnian Age of Peace and Prosperity, come forth! Ban Kulin, your rule was marked by peace and prosperity. The Charter of Ban Kulin, which encouraged trade and established peaceful relations between Dubrovnik and the Kingdom of Bosnia, is widely considered to have been your most noteworthy diplomatic achievement. Bosnia was completely autonomous during your rule. Your effective rule allowed Bosnia to be elevated to a Kingdom centuries later. You did not simply do what the great powers told you to do. You were accused of heresy, but you replied with courage. You continued to defend the indigenous Bogomils and the religious movement continued to grow decades after. Ban Kulin, show the world that peace and prosperity will overcome war and bloodshed! Initiate another Bosnian Golden Age! Are you capable of elevating Bosnia to the status of a world power? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time?" Introduction: "I am Kulin, second Ban of Bosnia. What gives you the right to approach me?" Introduction: "Welcome. The people of Bosnia desire peace and prosperity. What about a trade agreement?" Defeat: "Barbarians will always be repelled, sooner or later." Defeat: "I desired a peaceful coexistence, yet you longed for bloodshed. Pathetic." Strategy Unique Attributes Mod Support Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now eating your Cevapi and making your Sevdalinka music. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." List of Cities Full Credits List * DJSHenninger: Author. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:DJSHenninger Category:Eastern Cultures